Chasing Ideals
by Tempest Angelus
Summary: After over a year of searching, Touya finally finds his first lead on N's whereabouts. Unova's Hero of Truth rushes towards his clue, but what will he find waiting for him when he arrives?


When an organization dedicated to the plans of a madman make progress towards their goals, the events often become a national phenomenon. News spreads throughout the regions and the organization achieves global fame for weeks.

That is something that Touya would never quite understand.

"Doesn't broadcasting these criminal acts kinda make legends out of these villains?" he had once asked a friend of his.

"When something horrible happens though, people want to know. Everyone wants to be informed if their safety is at risk. It should be quite understandable." had been Cheren's reply.

Although Touya could understand his friend's valid reasoning, he still frowned upon the global broadcasting of such malicious organizations. He felt so strongly against it that he vowed to never let himself get caught up in following any news stories covering the topic. He had enough personal experiences with criminal organizations from his experiences with Team Plasma, after all.

All of that, however, was only a valid standing of Touya's prior to a few seconds ago.

"-and it has been reported that the efforts of these pokemon trainers in stopping Team Plasma was assisted by a man with the legendary dragon pokemon."

If there would have been any object within Touya's grasp, he would have certainly lost his hold and dropped it in shock.

The news reporter carried on with her story, but Touya was rushing out of the hospitable resident's home. He knew that it should have been most shocking that Team Plasma had been in motion once again. He should be furious, troubled; he should feel _something_. Instead, the news of Team Plasma's return was nowhere within his focus.

_He_ had not been the one to stop Team Plasma this time. That only left one other pokemon to be recognized as a legendary dragon in the Unova region. There was only one other trainer who could call that dragon his partner.

N.

Touya released Reshiram from his ball as soon as he reached a large enough clearing. The trainer did not make any effort to avoid the attentions of the locals as he usually would. Now was not the time to seek a secluded location for bringing the majestic dragon out. This was the time to act swiftly.

"Reshiram, to Unova! We've got a lead!"

If Touya could speak with Resiram the way N communicates with pokemon, perhaps he would have already departed from this region. If he had been less hesitant to let Reshiram roam freely with him, then maybe the dragon could have sensed the same danger that provoked Zekrom and N to travel back to Unova. Instead, Touya could only rely on what he did have. By instinct and reasoning, the trainer knew that he had to leave immediately.

Reshiram gave no hesitation before following the hero's order. Swiftly, they took to the skies and began flying towards their home region.

This was it. Touya had been searching for over a year to find N. Admittedly, he'd lost track of exactly how long he had been on this quest. The trainer had visited many places in several regions and he talked with countless different people. Despite all of this, Touya was no closer to finding N than he was when he first began. Now, he finally had his first sense of direction.

The flight was a long one, causing Touya to feel a pang of guilt for pushing his pokemon so far. With the lights of Unova coming into view, however, the teen's heart began to race.

"Can you sense Zekrom? Are you close enough for that?" Touya asked, his voice giving away his uncertainty.

Reshiram gave a short roar and slight nod of the head, depicting an affirmative response.

Touya could not suppress a smile at the irony of where Reshiram landed. Nimbasa City was within the near distance as the legendary pokemon landed in the desert. Touya noticed that what was once quite barren was now a more developed area. This was a surprise to both the trainer and his pokemon.

Reshiram gave a low, purring growl while nodding towards the city lights.

"Thank you." Touya replied, knowing that Reshiram had chosen to land away from the city population intentionally, following his usual request. There were just too many questions to be answered when Touya was making such a grand entrance upon the back of a living legend.

The Hero of Truth ran towards the entrance to Nimbasa City after calling Reshiram back to the luxury ball. Touya knew where N would be if he were within the city. Perhaps the Hero of Ideals was visiting the ferris wheel to reminisce, or maybe he was waiting for a partner to ride with. He could even envision N simply watching the ride, contemplating the mathematical formulas that went into the construction of a ferris wheel. Whatever the older trainer was doing or thinking, Touya was certain that he'd find N there.

Nimbasa City's amusement park had grown slightly, adding more attractions and different rides. Touya only barely noticed this in passing, feeling confident in his swift strides towards his destination. The ferris wheel was before his sight and he briskly moved through the crowds to reach it.

A subtle panic began to weigh heavy in Touya's chest. Concerns that N would resent him or dismiss him completely washed over the trainer who had previously opposed N. Touya could never change the fact that his own actions brought the truth to the surface, shattering the ideals N had so passionately dreamed of.

A deep breath.  
Touya was standing with the line for the ferris wheel right in front of him.

The teenager walked along the line, gazing slowly and carefully for the sight of familiar green hair. He realized that he didn't know what to expect of N's appearance now. It had been over two years since he'd last seen the young man he was now so desperately seeking.

"Are you sure about this, Reshiram?" Touya asked, knowing he would receive no reply while the dragon remained within the confines of the luxury ball.

Not seeing N in the awaiting crowd, Touya decided to linger near the line's end. There weren't many people waiting to get onto the ride, and few approached to join the line.

It had already been over two years; Touya could spare the patience to wait a little bit longer.

The crowds populating the park gradually diminished as the sun began setting in the sky. The once busy walkways were now only scarcely populated by an occasional small group or person. Most parents had begun to take their younger children homeward, leaving the park to be attended by the teens or adults who could enjoy the later hours. Lights came to life upon the rides, brining a glow to the park that was barely distinguished in the earlier phases of the setting sun.

As Touya was gazing at his surroundings, a boy who looked to be a few years younger than himself approached.

"Do you need a partner to ride the ferris wheel?" the boy asked.

Touya was about to decline, explaining that he was waiting on a friend. Before he gave his response, Touya noticed the boy's fingers gently grazing a pokeball at his belt. Of course, how could Touya forget about the trainers who awaited battle at the ferris wheel? With the busier crowds now gone, the available space was perfect for an impromptu pokemon match.

"You sure you want to battle?" Touya questioned.

The feeling was odd, but Touya sensed some sort of connection to the younger boy with wild brunet hair.

"My name's Kyouhei, and I've never backed down from a challenge." the boy replied.

Yes, that was it. This boy's spirit, his confidence... He was just like Touya before the hero had lost sight of his precious ideals to be left with only a lonesome truth.

Kyouhei, however, had eyes that were ablaze with a passion to pursue dreams that went far beyond what the monotonous truths of the world could offer.

"I like your spirit," Touya commented, "I hope that you can keep it."

And truly, Touya meant it.

Both trainers stepped back from each other as their first pokemon were released. As the battle went on, spectators began to gather around. There were murmurs and comments throughout the crowd as fascinated park attendees were captivated by a sight far more thrilling than any attraction the amusement park alone had to offer.

Touya had to admit, he hadn't had a battle like this in years. The two trainers were so well on par with each other as their pokemon gave it their all. As the battle continued, both trainers found that a mutual knock out brought them to their last pokemon.

Both of the trainers hesitated.

"I apologize, but it seems that you've left me with no other options." Touya said, gently plucking the luxury ball from his belt.

"Hmph, I could say the same to you." Kyouhei added.

Touya disliked using Reshiram in battle, especially one of a leisurely nature like this. With the strength of his pokemon, he believed this trainer to be a worthy exception.

With a flash, Reshiram was released from the confinements of the black capsule. The crowd gave gasps and stared in awe. The temperature spiked and the majestic dragon let out a harmonious battle cry.

Whispers were spoken amongst the crowd as spectators confirmed with one another the suspicions they'd held. They were all now certain that this trainer was Unova's Hero of Truth. Reshiram provided for them a recognition that was undeniable.

Kyouhei did not seem nearly as stunned as the white dragon stared down at him.

"I was right. You _are_ Touya. I've heard much about you." Kyouhei said simply.

Before Touya could offer any response, it was Kyouhei's turn to send out his pokemon. A bright light flashed briefly as Reshiram's opponent was revealed.

"How..." Touya gasped.

The load roar of the large pokemon seemed to cause the ground to quake. The creature revved up its power and prepared to face the opponent.

The powerful Zekrom had taken the field.

"How?!" Touya demanded, "How do you have Zekrom?"

Touya could see it now as a recognition clicked in his mind. The wild hair, the determined gaze, _this_ was the trainer who's picture was displayed on the corner of the television screen as the news anchor told the story of Team Plasma's defeat.

"Zekrom, Dragon Claw!"

"Counter with Dragon Pulse, Reshiram!"

This didn't make sense. How could another trainer have possession of Zekrom? Where was N? What had happened? So many questions filled Touya's head and an anxious worry overcame him.

The Hero of Truth kept himself outwardly composed in front of his spectators as a flood of emotions washed through him.

The battle between the two legendary dragons was a sight to behold. Both demonstrated their immense power. Pokemon who had been accompanying their trainers fled to the safety of their pokeballs in fear of the power these dragons possessed. The battle went on, but a winner was inevitable. With dignity, it was Reshiram who first fell.

Never before had the beautiful white dragon tasted defeat while under Touya's guidance.

"Return, Reshiram. You did well." Touya called back his companion.

The crowd cheered loudly, having witnessed the battle of a lifetime. Some people approached Kyouhei once Zekrom was returned, congratulating the young trainer's victory.

Eventually, the crowd all continued on their way. Once everyone had cleared from the area, Touya approached Kyouhei.

"You battled well." Touya stated, shaking hands with the younger trainer.

A silence fell over the area and even the visibly lighted ferris wheel creaked to a stop.

"Kyouhei... I need to ask you," the older trainer stated with a serious expression, "how did you come to acquire Zekrom?"

The newly chosen Hero of Ideals smiled softly in a manner which suggested that he'd expected such a question.

"A man who called himself N gave me the opportunity to be tested by Zekrom, but I think you know about him already."

Touya gave a sigh of relief, releasing a breath he had been holding unknowingly.

"So N recognized a potential in you to be chosen as the Hero of Ideals..."

Kyouhei simply gives an affirmative nod.

A moment passes before the younger trainer spoke, "I'm glad I got to have a battle with you, Touya. Throughout my entire journey, I've been compared to you by many. I had hoped to be able to verse you one day in a fair battle. By beating you, I wanted to prove that I wasn't just your shadow. I can achieve things even you could not. That's what this victory means to me."

Kyouhei did not sound smug, nor resentful as he made his sudden statement. Touya could only offer a faint smile, not knowing what more to say in that moment to the trainer who had walked in the shadow of his own legacy.

Never had Touya intended to be a leading light to live up to.

"Well then, I can easily see how you won," Touya remarked after taking time to consider his reply, "You were fighting to prove your limitless capabilities to follow your ideals while I was only in pursuit of learning a simple truth."

Touya's own words brought a memory to his mind of words once spoken to him, _'... Zekrom and I were beaten. Your truth... Your feelings... They were stronger than mine, it seems.'_

The Hero of Truth could understand the sentiment of N's words perfectly.

"I'm not just fighting to prove my potential though," Kyouhei corrected gently, "I need to gather the strength to follow my greatest dream. If Zekrom has chosen me, I want to fully pursue my ideals. I'll create a world where the tragedies of Team Plasma can never be repeated by anyone again."

At first, Touya was stunned by this revelation. Nevertheless, he quickly found himself smiling in approval and he placed his hand on the younger hero's shoulder.

"That is quite a fine ideal to achieve."

Unova's chosen heroes talked briefly with each other, Kyouhei offering details of Team Plasma's defeat and Touya telling a few stories of his own. He was shocked to hear the extent of how far Ghetsis had went in his endeavors this time, and he felt quite grateful that someone had been there to stop him.

At the conclusion of the conversations, the stars had begun to shine and Touya finally asked, "Kyouhei, where did you last see N?"

"Here," the younger trainer replied, "just a few weeks ago."

So Touya had been too late.

"I see..." he commented, his disappointed voice just a breath above a whisper.

"He said he was gonna search for you though. He wants to find you."

Unova's Hero of Truth felt his heart skip a beat as the thumping in his chest raced quicker.

"He couldn't have gotten far, right? Probably still in Unova." Kyouhei added.

"Thank you." Touya replied, his eyes shining with full-hearted sincerity, "I do hope to see you again."

As Touya rushed towards the park's exit, Kyouhei simply smiled. To the rest of Unova, the older trainer may be the Hero of Truth, but Kyouhei had learned the real truth.

Touya is just a boy seeking the company of someone greatly important to him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed~!  
Leave a reveiw and let me know what you think? :3


End file.
